ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Spectros
Ultraman Spectros is the secondary Ultra of the series Ultraman Universe. Info Most of the time, Spectros is calm and collected. However, when you anger him, he will UTTERLY DESTROY YOUR FACE!!! As he and Universe were once the same being, Spectros has similar origins, up till where they were beaten by Expera, during which they were separated, and Spectros wandered the Earth in a ghost-like state. It was during his wandering that he saw Ultraman Hikari battling, and decided to base himself off of the Ultra. He can combine with Universe to become their original form, Ultraman Universe Spectronium Form. Ultraman Universe Ultraman Spectros' human host is Jared Hansen. Jared uses the Light Expander to transform. Again, because he and Universe were once the same being, he was also created by Father of Ultra, but given power by Ultraman King, so he's also pretty strong. Crossovers Universe, Legacy, and Renius: Light Giants, Unite! Spectros is assumed to be in this crossover, though exact details are currently unknown. Rise of the Dark Cross 2 Stuff happens. I don't feel like explaining. Stuff just happens. Gaidens Universe: Against the Parasite Spectros is one of the Ultras put under Spyrachia’s control. Spectros: Warrior of Light Spectros is the protagonist of this Gaiden where he gets his strongest form, Warrior of Light. Dark Tiga: Balance of Light TBA Forms To transform into his different forms, Jared uses the Light Expander and Light Crystals. Each of his forms have different powers, being Fire, Electricity, Water, Earth, and Light. In order to transform, the Light Expander appears on Jared's right wrist. Jared takes one of the crystals and opens the Light Expander. He places the crystal inside and closes it, before he raises his arm up and uses his left arm to press the button on the bottom of the device (imagine a mirrored Access Flash). He then raises his arm and shouts "Spectros!" to transform. For his different forms, he does the same thing up till he presses the button. Instead of raising his arm in the air, he instead extends it forward. When in his different forms, the Light Amplifier becomes the Light Bunker, which changes into various weapons. For his rise sequence, a spectrum of colors appears, before expanding and revealing a crystal-like background, as Spectros grows. As for becoming his different forms, when the respective Crystal is inserted, projections of Spectros’ armor appear, before they attach to him and create his form. Something similar happens with Warrior of Light. This is Spectros' base form. It uses light-based attacks. Techniques *'Spectrium Ray': Spectros' finisher. Because he's based on Ultraman Hikari, this attack is fired like the Knight Ray (or whatever Hikari's attack is). *'Spectrum Blast': A random ray attack. *'Spectros Barrage': Spectros performs a rapid fire punch attack. - Flaming= Flaming Spectros This is Spectros' fire-based form. Techniques *'Explosive Bunker': His primary Flaming Bunker, which activates the Explosive Hit attack. *'Dragon Bunker': His secondary Flaming Bunker, which activates his Dragon's Rage attack. *'Burning Bunker': His tertiary,and strongest, Flaming Bunker, which activates his Burning Strike attack. - Land= Land Spectros This is Spectros' land-based form. Techniques *'Stone Bunker': His primary Land Bunker, which activates the Stone Spike attack. *'Flora Bunker': His secondary Land Bunker, which activates his Flora Binding attack. *'Planet Bunker': His tertiary, and strongest, Land Bunker, which activates his Planet Breaker attack. - Electro= Electro Spectros This is Spectros' electricity-based form. Techniques *'Rod Bunker': His primary Electro Bunker, which activates his Rod Shocking attack. *'Whip Bunker': His secondary Electro Bunker, which activates his Whip Charge attack. *'Charge Bunker': His tertiary, and strongest, Electro Bunker, which activates his Charge Lightning attack. - Aqua= Aqua Spectros This is Spectros' water-based form. Techniques *'Sea Bunker': His primary Aqua Bunker, which activates his Sea Tsunami attack. *'Reef Bunker': His secondary Aqua Bunker, which activates his Reef Uppercut attack. *'Hurricane Bunker': His tertiary, and strongest, which activates his Hurricane Spiral attack. - Spectronium= Spectronium Form This is a fused form of Ultraman Universe and Ultraman Spectros, which is also their combined ultimate form. Techniques *'Spectriverse Ray': Universe's and Spectros' finisher in Spectronium form. They make an "L" shape with their arms and shoot the ray. *'Element Merging': In this form, Universe and Spectros combine their different elemental powers for different combinations. *'Light Shield': Universe and Spectros combine their shields into a massive one that acts as a dome. *'Ultimate Light Ray': Universe and Spectros shoot rays of light out of the crystals on their chest. - Warrior of Light= Warrior of Light During the final battle of Spectros: Warrior of Light, Spectros is given power by Hikari, and Spectros uses it to become a super overpowered form known as Warrior of Light. Abilities *'Image Replacement': Spectros uses the many crystals covering his body and uses their light-reflecting properties to create a copy of himself that takes his place while he avoids an attack. *'Spectrum Merging': Like Universe Spectronium, Spectros Warrior of Light can use multiple elemental attacks at a time. However, unlike Universe Spectronium, who can only do two at a time, Spectros can do all of them at max. *'Crystal Shielding': Spectros summons a crystal wall that blocks attacks and reflects them at a greater strength. *'Spectrum Light Blade': Instead of the Light Bunker, Spectros has a large blade on his right arm that can slice through any material object. *'Spectrum Light Beam': Spectros activates all of his elements and fires an elementally charged beam from his arms. Fired like his Spectrum Beam, only cooler because it's coming from a freaking sword. }} Trivia *Spectros' Base design is based on Ultraman Hikari, his other forms are based on Hunter Knight Tsurugi, and the Spectronium Form is based on Orb Zeperion Solgent. *His Bunkers are very similar to Victory's ULTrans. *With his Warrior of Light form, Spectros is more powerful than Universe. However, this means that their merged form, Universe Spectronium, is also stronger. The abilities don't change, though. Category:Mebius-Zer0 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Secondary Ultras Category:Ultraman Universe